


The Heart of an Adventurer

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Confident Raphael, Flirty Raphael, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Simon Sings, Simon is a bard, Skyrim Theme, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Skyrim/Dark Ages AU: Simon is a simple tavern worker, but he wants more than his boring life. An adventurer stays the night at their Inn and Simon is enamored with both the adventurer and his wonderful life.





	The Heart of an Adventurer

     Simon meticulously swept the dirt off the old wooden floors of the Lewishearth Inn. It was a task that was dull, mundane, and never ending. There wasn't much grass in Skyggjakt, their small, dull province, so it seemed like dirt was always coming through. His family had managed this Inn for a few generations. Skyggjakt was once a popular trading grounds in the previous era, but the Hold's capitals grew larger and larger every year, and it had its effect on the smaller towns in holds.

     Simon was born and raised in this Inn. His family lived in the basement, and the patrons made use of the rooms on the main floor. There is a second floor of the Inn, but the roof had faced wear and tear, and some of the top floor rooms were drafty and had leaks. They don't make enough to splurge on repairs that won't grant them more business. They only had about one traveler a night. Two was a miracle. Luckily, they were the only place that served alcohol around, and many of the people in town and the neighboring area would come in for multiple drinks and food. That ended up being their main source of income. It helped when the only thing of entertainment was getting drunk.

     "Simon, stop slacking," his mother, Elaine, ordered. "Just because we're the only Inn around doesn't mean we can take it for granted. If travelers see a mess, they may decide to hike the extra two hours to Idris."

     "I know, mother," Simon replied. "You have said this every day for the last 19 years."

     "Then get to work," she said. "I don't know when your sister will be back." 

     His sister, Rebecca, often took their one horse up to Idris to earn some money for her family the old-fashioned way. Elaine hated it, she hated knowing that her daughter was resorting to that kind of work, but the money did help a lot. Simon would often find his mother crying every time she left, but Simon never knew how to comfort her. Simon had talked to Rebecca about it before. Rebecca didn't really mind. She would turn down older, uglier men and only land men who were 'at least a five'. More than anything, she just liked getting out of their terrible Inn, seeing Idris, and having real company. Simon thought that information might actually hurt his mother more: having a child who wanted to leave, after she already lost her husband. Simon was a little jealous of his sister. He longed for the touch of a man, or he would even just settle for the company of others. There were not many men who liked other men in Skyrim, however, and Simon was focused on accepting that for now, his life would be trapped to the Inn.

     If Simon could have one wish come true, he would go to the Bard's College in Solitude. Some say that even prettier than Idris was. Simon was torn between not believing that was true, and truly hoping it was. Idris was gorgeous enough. If Solitude was superior to Idris, it would be breathtaking to see. But the tuition was expensive, 2000 gold. That was more expansive than most legendary pieces of weaponry or armor. Simon's family had no armor or weapons passed down. He wasn't equipped to go out and be an adventurer. There were always tales of brave men and women who would dive into old tombs and caves and come out with mystical and valuable treasures. Simon always thought that if he was just trained and equipped, he would go into one, grab some valuables, and his family would be set. Unfortunately, many always died in these caves and tombs, and their corpses became zombies by old and cursed magic, making it more dangerous for the next soul.

     Simon had finished sweeping when the creaking sound of the opening door and howling wind echoed throughout the wooden walls. Simon looked, expecting one of the town villagers, but was surprised to see a handsome man around his age with slick raven hair and lustrous metal armor. By the scrapes and dings, this man had seen a few battles. It was an adventurer he had fantasized about becoming.

     Simon was about to approach his man, but his mother had already floated halfway across the Inn to greet the man. "Hello traveler, welcome to Lewishearth Inn. Feel free to sit anywhere to rest your feet. We have warm food, warm beds, and cold ale for you. Can I help with anything?" she said. 

     The man chuckled, and his laughter was warm and silken like honey. He hadn't even spoken yet, and Simon waited with baited breath to hear the gorgeous man's voice. "You're very kind. I will be needing a room, yes, and I'll take that wonderful ale, and a nice slab of meat with a vegetable stew would be wonderful."

     "Have a seat, and get relaxed before you pay. My son Simon will bring your ale in just a moment while I get you that supper," Elaine said.

     "Thank you," Raphael said with a smile that was brighter than the warm fire in the middle of the hall. Simon's heart fluttered and he quickly headed over to the bar.

     "You seem unusually happy," his mother teased, noting Simon's expression.

     "Just trying to provide a good service with a smile," Simon lied.

     His mother snickered, not buying his excuse. "Just don't spill the drink."

     "Of course," Simon said, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he poured the ale. He walked it over to the man as carefully as he could, as if he was holding a glass baby on a tightrope. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the man. He carefully set it in front of the stranger and smiled. "One ice cold ale for the gentleman. The room, ale, and food is all going to be 24 gold."

     The man reached into his corn purse and gave Simon the equivalent of 30 gold instead. "A little something extra for you all."

     Simon was unnerved at the gesture, as it was surely a trick of some kind. "A-are you...sure?"

     The adventurer chuckled. "Yes, please take it," he said, grabbing Simon's hand to gently cox his fingers shut so Simon would have a heartier grip on the coins. Simon felt his face flush at the contact with the man.

     "Uhm...ok, sir. Uhm, what is your name? Unless you'd prefer to be called 'sir', I am definitely alright with calling you 'sir', actually I'm more than alright with calling you 'sir'. BUT! BUT! Not in a way that-"

     "Woah, now," the man interrupted with grace and a smile. "You can relax. I'm not a vile overlord or boss or anyone who will hurt you. My name is Raphael."

     "Raphael," Simon repeated. "That's a nice name."

     "Thank you," the man replied with a modest smile. They looked at each other for just a few moments. Simon wanted to stay in the man's company, but felt embarrassed and awkwardly dashed away without a response. He felt foolish and embarrassed, but he didn't know how to navigate this situation. He had never felt like this before in his life. Never was there a man so charming, intriguing, or beautiful in his father's inn. And as it was with all guests, he would leave in the morning. A man like that would never come back, either. He was a dashing, bold adventurer who had the coin and the ability to see any place he would ever want. Skyggjakt would continue to be overlooked for more exciting towns.

     "Stop gawking at the man, Simon," his mother ordered. "We don't want to scare him away." Simon realized that he had been looking at the man nearly the entire time, and Raphael was looking back at him, with a bright smile; As if he didn't care, or as if he even liked Simon's smiling. That thought was ridiculous, delusional, and unrealistic. Simon had to snap out of it. 

     "His stew is ready, Simon. Can you be trusted to bring it to him without spilling it or flirting with him?" Elaine asked.

     "I will try my best, mother," Simon replied as he grabbed the bowl and cautiously ushered it over to Raphael, setting it down in front of him. Simon kept his eyes fixed on the food, but he could tell Raphael was looking at him through his peripheral vision. This of course didn't mean anything. What else was Raphael supposed to look at? Was he supposed to stare fixed at the wall in front of him, not turning his body or face at all? Was he supposed to look anywhere else aside from Simon? No, that was unrealistic. This fixation was all in Simon's head.

     "Thank you, Simon," Raphael said, breaking Simon from his locked gaze on the food. His eyes came back to the charming stranger. Simon felt warmed by his friendliness. He was going to miss these eyes when the man left.

     "It's our pleasure," Simon said.

     "Sit with me, please," Raphael requested. "I want to get to know you more. That's half the fun of travelling, is meeting people and hearing their tales. Please, entertain me while I try this delicious meal."

     Simon looked back at his mother, who gave him a nod, and he awkwardly sat next to Raphael, who looked very pleased. "What would you like to know?"

     "Tell me about your family," Raphael said.

     "Well, that is my mother, Elaine. She's the one in charge of this inn, and sort of the town. Everyone is here very frequently. We're all very close, and it can be nice. My sister, Rebecca, is currently out in Idris. She comes and goes doing some....odd jobs for additional income." Simon was embarrassed talking about his sister that way, but Raphael appeared to make no judgement. Simon took a deep breath and continued with his story. "My father, Levi, passed away when my sister and I were young. It's been tough, but we survived. This town and inn was nothing like it was in the past, but we have more than many can say, so for that I am grateful." Raphael had a faint grin, gently warmed by Simon's tale. "What about yourself?"

     "Unfortunately, I was orphaned. I was living modestly, assisting on a farm for most of my life, sharing a small hut with the owners. Then they couldn't afford to keep paying me or feeding me, so I had to leave with almost nothing. I was lost, hungry, and accidentally trespassed an empire camp. They had just captured a bunch of Stormcloak soldiers, so they assumed I was a rescue party or something. I was given no fair trial. They held me prisoner, and were going to execute me. I watched as they sliced the head off another man. I was going to be next, but then there was a real rescue, and they helped me escape. I got access to a sword and some armor. One thing led to another. I ended up accompanying them to an ancient nordic tomb to return a horn. I found out I was very talented with a sword. Most of them didn't make it, and I was so scared I was going to die. But there was so much gold and treasure in that ruin. Myself and one other man survived, and we split the share. I got stronger weapons, better armor, and kept going in more and more tombs. I took up quests and jobs from others, and I've saved myself up nice stashes of gold and money in almost every hold's bank now. I even own a few houses when I need to rest for a while." Raphael narrated.

     "That sounds nearly unbelievable," Simon replied astonished. "I've read stories that were less dramatic with less plots than what you've had to experience. I'm so sorry that you were so afraid for your life on so many occasions."

     Raphael chuckled and bit his lip. God, that did things to Simon. He was already so beautiful and sexy that he didn't need to be doing these obscene things. "Luck has been with me frequently in my travels. There are many close calls, and will likely be more. I think I'd like to settle down eventually, but there's so much to see, people to meet, people who need help. I'd like to maybe stop when I meet someone special, and maybe run a store, raise some children, but until then, I'll keep at this."

     It warmed Simon's heart to know that Raphael was long-term minded. He was momentarily going to fantasize about him being the one to settle down with Raphael, to raise those children, but his daydream was quickly interrupted.

     "Hey, baaaaAAAAAaaaarrrrRRRRRd!" one of the town patrons exclaimed. His name was Jace, and he was a blacksmith by trade, not that the town got many sales. Occasionally he filled orders for the local guard to keep him fed, but that was about all. His wife, Clarissa, made artistic pottery and decorations that she would sell in Idris where individuals were richer. They came in frequently for a drink and food. Jace always teased that he deserved one meal a week from Elaine as reward for eating Clarissa's food for the other six. They were always bantering one another, but Simon could tell it came from actual love as opposed to bitterness and regret.

     "Yes, Mister Wayland?" Simon asked, headed away from Raphael to approach the blonde and his wife.

     "My wife has a request," Jace replied, handing Simon a few pieces of gold, looking at his wife admirably while she looked embarrassed.

     "What is the request, Mrs. Wayland?" Simon asked.

     "There was a song you sang a few weeks ago that really moved me. It was about being on an adventure, and seeing the country and-"

     "Ah, was it 'The Heart of an Adventurer'?" Simon asked.

     Clarissa's face lit up. "Yesssss, that one was so beautiful. Can I hear it again?"

     "Of course, just give me a moment to grab by lute and get some liquid courage," Simon teased.

     "Oh, hush! You're the most talented bard I've met!" Clarissa encouraged.

     "And how many have you met?" Jace teased.

     Clarissa looked offended for both hers and Simon's sake. "Three! And Simon's the best! I don't need to meet any more!" She playfully hit his arm and Jace laughed at her as Simon walked away. He envied their love. He passed by Raphael and the man gently grabbed his arm. Simon turned to the man, astonished and caught off guard. The man was beaming even more than earlier, his mouth hanging wide open with delight, showcasing all his lustrous pearls. 

     "You're a bard? You're going to sing for us?" Raphael asked.

     "Yes," Simon chuckled. "Why so surprised? You must see dozens of bards. They're a staple in like, every inn."

     "And I love them every time. The talent, the passion, the raw emotion.  Any man can learn to wield a sword, but being a bard? That's a gift from the divine gods," Raphael stated.

     Simon smiled at that thought. "Well, I hope I don't cause you to lose your faith in them over my singing." 

     Raphael laughed at Simon's joke, finally letting go of his arm. "No worries. Meeting you has already made me reaffirm their existence."   

     Simon was flattered, and he stepped away to grab his instrument. He wasn't sure what Raphael could have meant by that. He didn't know Simon well. That sentence couldn't have meant nothing, though. All of those looks and the smiles, those could have been imagined. Simon could have been delusion by the potential impact of those. But that sentence isn't something anyone would say lightly.

     But Simon grabbed his lute, took a swig of ale to lubricate his throat and calm his nerves, and he stood in the center of the inn where all the patrons watched.

     "As requested, this is 'The Heart of An Adventurer'," Simon started. He strummed a peaceful, melodic tune on his lute and waited for his note to jump in.

 

_"There once was a gift given from our gods from above/_

_made purer than water, and stronger than love/_

_a weapon that healed us, an armor worn by all/_

_if you hear it beating, you must answer its call."_

Simon took a deep breath for the next part, which was very loud and very strong. It was the favorite part of many of the song's fans.

_"FOOOOOOR. IIIIIT. IIIIIS."_

The line was interrupted by a short dramatic pause. His eyes shot to Raphael, who was looking intently with suspense. His smile wasn't wide, like he was happy, but his mouth was slightly open, as if he was pensive, learning taking the entire experience in. Simon shot him a smile, as if to cue him that he was in for something good.

_"THE HEART!"_

"THE HEART!" the audience, aside from an unknowing Raphael (who was caught off guard, but seemed highly pleasantly surprised at the collaboration) chanted.     

_"Of an Adventurer!  It pumps the blood  of the bold/_

_It'll take you to lands never discovered/_

_And it will guide you through lands of the old!_

_FOOOOOOR. IIIIIT. IIIIS._

_THE HEART!"_

"THE HEART!" Raphael cheerfully joined in with the rest of the crowd this time, which made Simon's heart flutter.

_"Of an Adventurer! Which fuels our very source of life./_

_Whether you're destined for greatness in battle/_

_Or wedding that beautiful wife!_

_FOOOOOOOR. Iiiiiiiiit. Is."_

Raphael seemed intrigued at the song's tempo slowing down into its introductory peace. Simon hoped he was impressing the man.

_"What inspires us, and what fuels the fires of/_

_Wanting to travel to oceans and seas/_

_What empowers us, to start building towers of/_

_Greatness and glorious cities._

_I want to see, to be/_

_where the heart of an/_

_AD-VEN-TUR-ER TAKES ME!_

_FOOOOOOR. IIIIIIIIT. IIIIIIS._

_THE HEART!"_

"THE HEART!"

_"Of an Adventurer! That keeps me living on/_

_It makes me feel I belong/_

_and when it doesn't, it keeps me dreaming on./  
_

_It's the heart of an adventurer/_

_that lets me sing this song while I'm/_

_longing for, and hoping for-"_

Simon brought his gaze to Raphael one last time. His heart ached for the man, he could never have, and would likely never see again after tonight.

_"-the heart of One. More./_

_Adventurer."_

 

     Simon hadn't felt that vulnerable singing in a while. He kept his eyes fixed on Raphael, hoping he understood the message from that last verse. Raphael looked affected by the words. He wasn't happy like he had been the rest of the night. He looked moved or maybe even hurt. Their melancholy pining was quickly interrupted by cheers, applause, and hollering. Simon quickly fixed his face to a smile and did a small bow for the townspeople.

     "Thank you, everyone," Simon said as he headed back to behind the bar counter to set his lute away. When he turned around, Raphael had left his spot, and was waiting right there for him. Simon noticed an intrigued expression from his mother, but she had turned her back to focus on the cooking. Simon had no doubt she was only faking the privacy and would be eavesdropping. But Raphael stood there, looking less like the confident and godly man who had entered the inn, but now he was more emotional and human.

     "That was the most amazing piece I-I have ever heard," Raphael confessed as if he had ran for miles, he was almost quite literally out of breath, as if Simon had taken it away. 

     Simon began to blush. He didn't want to be conceited, but he liked hearing the praise. It made him think his dreams were possible. "Thank you, Raphael. It means a lot to me, coming from you."

     Raphael looked caught off guard. "Coming from me? Why is that?"

     Simon scoffed as if he was purposely being dense. He gestured at Raphael's wonderful armor. "Because you're obviously an amazing adventurer who has travelled the lands over and over who has seen wonderful things most of us could only ever fantasize about. To receive your praise given all of that is surely something special!"

     Now it was Raphael who was blushing. He brought his eyes away from Simon's to compose himself before bringing himself back to Simon. "You might be a little right. I feel you're slightly exaggerating how great being an adventurer is, but I have been privileged to see many things, and I know for certain, Simon, that it is you who is surely something special."

     Simon's heart skipped a beat. There was no other possible explanation to Raphael's words this evening. "If you were a woman, this would definitely be considered flirting."

     "Why would I have to be a woman for this to be flirting? Why can't I flirt with you as I am?" Raphael asked confidently.

     Simon couldn't help the smile that was forming. "I-uh, I just never would have imagined to be lucky enough to meet a man who liked other men. Especially not a man such as yourself."

     Raphael smiled back at Simon with equal vigor. "And I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find a diamond in this small town I could have selfishly overlooked." Raphael stepped around the counter, knowing he probably shouldn't. Simon's heart skipped once more, wondering if Raphael was going to grab him, kiss him, and make his heart soar like a dove on a sunny spring day.

     But Raphael walked right past Simon up to Mrs. Lewis. "Pardon me, ma'am." Elaine turned around, keeping her best composure, obviously having overheard the entire conversation. 

     "Yes, sir? What may I do for you?" Elaine asked.

     "I would like to ask your permission, as Simon's last living parent, for your blessing. I'd like to ask Simon to marry me," Raphael said.

     "Marriage?" Simon and Elaine both asked simultaneously. Raphael quickly turned around to Simon.

     "Simon, I know this is fast, but I know in my heart that fate brought me to this inn tonight to meet you. That redhead requested that song, and I know you sang it with me in mind. I know it's fast, and we don't have to get married right away, but Simon-I, I want you to come with me when I leave tomorrow. We can live in Idris or Markarth or Whiterun. You could travel with me, we can see the world, and we won't do anything dangerous, I promise. I won't put you in danger. But like you said, meeting someone like each other, it was luck, and I will hate myself for eternity if I let you slip away," Raphael pleaded.

     Simon's heart was racing. He wished for this moment every day, for a handsome man to save him from this life. But now that it was here, he was scared. What of his mother? 

     "Mrs. Lewis," Raphael added. "I am no selfish man, but I think myself of a gentleman and I love tradition of the old ways. I, of course, am ready to offer a generous dowry to you in exchange for your son's hand. It'll be enough for you to live comfortably, hire additional help to replace Simon, and get some repairs done. Not to mention, we will visit frequently. Everytime we travel across Skyrim, we'll stop here! I of course, need to meet Rebecca. We can adopt some children, and the Lewis line will surely grow! What do you say?"

     Elaine's expression was mostly emotionless, but if it had to lean one way or another, Simon knew there were subtle hints of happiness in her expression. "It is up to my son. I support whatever decision he makes."

     Raphael turned around back to Simon, and gently grabbed his hand, holding it delicately with both of his. "Simon, will you marry me?"

     Simon teared up and rapidly nodded. "Yes, Raphael, I will marry you."

     Raphael smiled and took a step closer. His hands moved to Simon's waist to embrace him as he moved his lips to Simon's and caught them. It was so much different than how Simon imagined his first kiss would be, but it was infinitely better. There was something about Raphael's mouth that felt like home, and felt like Simon's lips belonged there too. The villagers in the inn cheered and applauded at the romance.

     That night, Simon slept in Raphael's room. They didn't consummate their relationship yet, but they did show their appreciation for one another, leaving kisses and marks on each other's necks and chests. Simon never felt happier, feeling the warmth of Raphael's embrace holding Simon tightly. 

     The next morning, Raphael and Simon travelled together to Idris to rent a carriage. Simon was amazed and astonished by the beauty of the city, but it barely compared to Raphael. They found Rebecca, and Simon told her the news. She hugged Raphael and told him that no matter what monsters he's faced, none compared to her wrath if he were to hurt Simon. Raphael swore that Simon would his to love and protect for the rest of his life. They rented the carriage, and stopped again at the Lewishearth Inn where they packed Simon's things. Simon hugged his mother tightly, and Raphael kissed her hand before giving her the money he promised.

     "Rebecca is interviewing people in need of work up in Idris to come down and move in. Rebecca also said she wouldn't leave for Idris as much, at least until, and I quote 'meets a man to sweep her off her feet like Simon'," Raphael said.

      "Thank you, Raphael. Not for the money, or anything, but thank you for giving my son what he's always wanted. Something I could never provide," Elaine said. Simon's heart ached from the bittersweet words. He felt bad for his mother, working so hard all alone, providing the best life possible for him and Rebecca while they longed for something more.

     "I'll be back, mom," Simon promised.

     "I look forward to every visit," Elaine said as they hugged one more time.

     They stepped outside to the carriage and climbed in back.

     "Where are we headed?" the carriage driver asked.

     Raphael turned to Simon and raised an eyebrow. "Well, my love?"

     "Solitude," Simon replied.

     "Solitude it is," Raphael said. "Even though we don't have to live in solitude anymore." He grabbed Simon's hands and pulled him in for a kiss as the carriage began to move.

     Their romantic moment was quickly interrupted by the carriage driver. "So wait, I'm confused, are you going to live in Solitude or not?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that poem/song I wrote wasn't trash lol. Leave me comments!!!
> 
> Check out my other Saphael work, and follow me on tumblr at "saphaelorgtfo".


End file.
